The Quest of Pain: Caroline
by The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid
Summary: Caroline's your average twelve-year-old. Ha.Until she finds out about Olympus, gods,etc. Join her, Meda, and some others as they go on the quest of pain. Co-written by Hayley0613. Sister story: The Quest of Pain:Meda.
1. I'm so awesome it's godly Literally

**Hey! New story! Stuff you should know.**

**Enter the MSRTC by C.C. Cheree. They're right. There are way to many Mary-Sues on PJO so help eliminate! Submit an OC. For more details search the MSRTC.**

**My awesome friend hayley0613, is writing this in her OC's POV. She and I are also co-writing each other's (kinda). So check out: The quest of pain:Meda.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of this.**

QUEST OF PAIN

HI.

Until a bit ago, I was your average sixth grader with severe ADHD and dyslexia. I thought I was just a normal kid with bad luck. Bad luck? Duh. Normal? Yeah right.

I live in Raleigh, North Carolina, but due to me being, um, 'special', I go to school in New York. Long way from home, I guess. It doesn't bother me though. See, I am what they call a 'messed up' kid. You know the whole running away from foster families, getting into fights kind of thing? Yep.

That's me, Caroline Rose Lenet, Juvenile Delinquent.

Welcome to my world. Let's back up to when I was still in school 'learning valuable life skills'.

"Ms Lenet?" I heard a voice drag me out of my lovely rest. Why can't they just let people get their rest?

"Ms. Lenet?" I heard again, realizing it was my history teacher. Guess I just got caught sleeping again.

"Thomas Jefferson wrote the declaration of independence in 1776!" I said as I popped up from my desk. As I looked up, I realized I was in science, not history.

"Caroline, that was not the question, please do try to save your napping for your pillow," Mr. Kinner said. As you probably guessed, he was my least favorite teacher, hence making science my least favorite class. "Yes, Mr. Kinner," I said dutifully, though inside I just wanted to send him to a place where he could meet all of these figures the hard way. He was so evil, sometimes I thought he was a monster. Not exactly the non-rich-delinquent-friendly guy.

Mr. Kinner walked away and continued his long boring lecture on the plant growth, which I had known about since 1st grade. See, I'm really smart and get great grades, but I'm labeled as a drop-out so no one sees me as intelligent. Teachers often don't respect that I learn quickly and think I'm an idiot because of my ADHD and dyslexia. I learn, just differently.

"We will be going on a field trip next week to the Long Island Sound to pick strawberries and learn about Greek mythology, and plant growth from Mr. Chiron Brunner, the famous Greek historian and his cohort, Mr. D, a well-known biologist, who will discuss plant growth. Please get your permission slips signed by the end of the week by a teacher of your choice." He said. I inwardly groaned. What teacher would sign my paper?

I then got it. I would ask Mr. Chase, our homeroom/history teacher. He was pretty cool. He taught me like I was smart. Apparently he had a daughter just like me. "You'd like Annabeth," he would tell me. "She's just like you."_ I bet her parents hadn't disappeared before she was born, _I would think bitterly.

When I went to go to his office to I saw a pretty, blond girl walking hand-in-hand with a tallish black haired Mediterranean-looking guy that looked familiar. They looked about 16 or 17ish. They were busy talking and didn't see me coming. I have to say it wasn't really their fault; I wasn't really paying attention either. So we kind of collided, knocking the paper and all the books I had been planning to return to the library out of my hands.

They both immediately rushed to help me. We were all on the floor picking up my books when I recognized the black- haired guy.

"You're Percy Jackson!" I said, finally placing the face.

"Uh, yeah, and you're Carol somebody," He said with a confused look on his face. I'm guessing he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Caroline," I corrected, "Yeah, you and your mom lived in our building, right?" I doubt he remembers anything, much less us.

Before he could answer the blond girl spoke up. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, aren't you going to introduce me, as that would be the polite thing?"

Ah. So _she's_ the smart one.

"What? Oh yeah. Annabeth, Caroline, Caroline, Annabeth. Happy, Wise Girl?" Percy said, clearly annoyed.

Annabeth looked at me, rolled her eyes, and said "I'm sorry about him, I believe he fell from Olympus and hit his head." I had been thinking about where I had heard that name before.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and they looked at me weirdly "Annabeth Chase, right?" I said. A look of confusion passed over her face.

"Um," she said, shooting a worried look across to Percy, "How do you know that?" I looked at her like she was crazy

"Well," I started "Your dad happens to be my teacher," I said. What was with her? Is she just a paranoid freak? "He mentions you a lot because he has to use different learning techniques for me. Apparently, I am 'just like you'," I said, giving her an is-it-all-coming-back-to-you look.

"Ah," She said "ADHD and Dyslexia, switching around all the time?"

"Yeah," I was amazed "You have it too?" I was surprised. Annabeth really didn't seem like the changing schools every year type. She seemed more the school-genius-prodigy.

"Yep, and so does kelp head," Annabeth answered.

"No offense," I said, directing the comment at Percy "But the latter seems to be more…correct me if I'm wrong…more of the moving around type. You seem to be more of the genius prodigy type,"

She simply laughed, "Yeah. He doesn't come off as the smartest knife in the drawer, does he?" I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry that I'm insulting your boyfriend, but he really isn't. He tried to eat a staple when he was thirteen," I informed her. Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hey!" Percy said, defending himself "Grover claims that they are an excellent source of iron, so when my mom said I was 'low on iron' I decided to try it."

"Yes, while you were babysitting," I said, "You aren't exactly the best influence."

"That I can believe," Annabeth laughed "That I can _definitely _believe". Annabeth turned around to see her dad. She looked a bit annoyed. I wondered why because she came to visit him in the first place.

"Ah, Caroline, I see you've met Annabeth and Percy," Mr. Chase said. He, like his daughter, looked a bit annoyed. "Hello, Percy."

"Hi!" Percy said, oblivious to the annoyed tension in the air. "How're ya Mr. Chase?" he said in a southern drawl. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness. Boys.

"Um, yeah about that," Annabeth said nervously "I think-"

She was interrupted.

"_We_ think" Percy corrected, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"We think," Annabeth corrected herself "that she might be…" She trailed off and looked at her dad, telling him the rest.

"Yes," Her father answered "She is the one I've been telling you about, why I organized the field trip." I was already confused.

"Back up," I said "What's going on?" I very much disliked having no clue what was going on. It was partially my impulsivity, and partially just me, being me. Unfortunately, they all ignored my question.

"What about that other girl?" Percy asked "Like Lexi, or something."

"Percy…she's already…well…um…she already knows," Annabeth stuttered "Its Bex from Cabin 5."

"Bex!" I was stunned. Bex was my only friend at school. She was one of those total bad girl people. Apparently, she was like me. But that made no sense. We were complete opposites.

"Caroline…" Percy asked "Your parents disappeared when you were a baby, right?" I glared daggers at him.

"One died, one left. I don't know who did what though," I said, glaring.

"Oh, Styx," Annabeth muttered as thunder rumbled, as if on cue, "This gets better and better."

Lightning flashed, even in the snow. I saw a huge, black dog with long fangs.

"Uh, we have got to go," Percy said, nervously "I have a feeling that ain't Mrs. O'Leary."

"Bring her with," Mr. Chase said, pointing to me.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"Wait!" I exclaimed "What am I and what is that thing? I won't go with unless I know."

"Stubborn, much," Percy muttered "Well, that's the Grecian monster, a hellhound."

"And me?" I asked

"You" Annabeth responded, looking up from something

"You're a demigod."

**Hope ya loved it! R+R.**

**Skye**


	2. A fish out of water shouldn't drive

**Hey guys! I updated fast right? Thank Hayley0613 for that. She will be co-writing this. She says hi. She also is telling me to say that we want GUY OCs! one shall be another quester!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I brought Caroline to meet Angel...and do the disclaimer!**

**Caroline:C1 owns none of this. But The plot.**

**C1: Caroline, I own you, too.**

**Angel: She doesn't own me! or PJO.**

I'm a what?" I widened my eyes.  
"A half-god," Annabeth said, as if this was an everyday thing.  
"Powers, monsters, blah, blah, blah" Percy said "But, obviously, she is pretty powerful, as no monster would come in a one mile radius of you or I, unless there was a half-blood, with a scent as powerful as your or mine."  
"You really should go," Mr. Chase said forcefully "Go!"  
Lightning flashed again, providing some light to see the big black beast.  
Annabeth bit her lip. "Come on, Caroline. Let's go to camp."

"BRAKES! BRAKES, PERCY!" Annabeth and I screamed frantically. We were learning the hard way that Percy was, let's just say, not exactly the best driver. On the bright side, his bad driving skills kept the hellhound away from us. Unfortunately, it was still following us  
"This cannot be a good sign," Annabeth murmured "Even an Olympian demigod wouldn't make a monster come near the ones who brought down Kronos...unless...no...big three?... How?... oh".  
We took a sharp turn that seemed sharper with SOMEONE'S bad driving and I was thrust into the door  
I heard a muffled groan from the front. Apparently, I was not the only one who didn't, um, appreciate Percy's driving. I then thought of something.  
"Wait," I started "If I'm a demigod, then do you know who was my godly parent? Because then I'll FINALLY know which parent is dead." I was starting to get excited. All my life I was told that one of my parents was murdered. Then, my other parent disappeared. When I ask which did which, I was told that both people were gone, but bones and skin covering the floor. They waited for one of my parents to come back, but they never did. Sounds like a mystery book, I know. But it's true. Really.  
But, five seconds later, those hopes were crushed.  
Percy, still facing front turned slightly. "I'm sorry, Caroline. But you'll be claimed soon."  
"How do you know? Genius boy?" I glared "Huh? Since when do YOU, actually know something?"  
"Last summer," he started calmly "We saved the world and I made the gods promise to claim their children by their thirteenth birthday".  
"Oh," I said "You guys are sixteen so-"  
"-yes, we have been claimed," Annabeth interrupted "My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."  
"And I am the ever-powerful son of Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy stated proudly. I rolled my eyes. His brain is probably full of seaweed. Seaweed Brain. Wise Girl. Oh.  
" Your nicknames make sense, now," I said, nodding.  
Our , er, wonderfully amazing driver took another awful turn. Annabeth and I groaned. Percy glanced at us and shrugged. I was thinking that my stomach couldn't take anymore. When, fortunately, our car broke down. Yes, I did not forget the un. The savior of Olympus' driving was that awful.  
"What now?" I looked at Percy and Annabeth.  
"Um, now we... run. Very fast," Percy glanced "Very, very fast."

"Okay," Annabeth panted looking at Percy and I, who looked as if we could run another mile "I, at least need a break." I looked at her innocently  
"Why?" I asked "Can't keep up with _twelve-year-old_?" Percy high-fived me and I received a death glare from Annabeth.  
"I can, just not a well-rested, powerful, demigod one," She stated, in my smart-alecky tone.  
Percy walked over to the hellhound and slashed it, making it disintegrate.  
"Well, Annie-," Percy said  
"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth interrupted  
"Not likely," Percy smirked. I rolled my eyes an looked at them.  
"Guys, you're already dating. No need to flirt," I exasperatedly sighed "Percy, finish talking, Annabeth shut up and let Percy finish."  
They both laughed.  
"As I was saying, we're here."  
"Where?" I asked  
"Home," Annabeth said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

When we got to camp I spotted two kids my ageish. The girl was tall, around 5'6, with wavy black hair and sea green eyes. She looked a _lot_ like Percy. That reminded me of something.  
"Ugh, well it looks like _someone_ needs driving lessons!" I said  
"You have no idea! You're twelve!" Percy protested  
"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said "She's right you know."  
Percy grumbled and noticed his female version.  
"You look familiar!" he said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, Percy, she looks _exactly like you." _I loudly stated. Sheesh, ignorant much?  
I turned toward girl-Percy "I'm Caroline by the way. And this is Annabeth." I introduced, gesturing to her "And the idiot who can't remember anything is Percy."  
"Meda," She laughed, shaking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Meda," Annabeth said. She turned towards...Bex? "Undetermined?"  
Bex nodded "Got here a couple hours ago," she said. She turned towards me "Hi Caroline!"  
And then a bright green light came from over Meda's head. Everyone gasped at the glowing green trident.  
"I'm guessing this isn't good?"I asked

**muhahaha! I have awesomely awesome cliffies right? *crowd boos***

**oh well!**

**R&R**

**C1**


	3. Chapter 3

OKay well down to buisness.

Yes. I know. My life is in danger. I know I know. I should have updated at least one of my stories (which you are probably reading now). So yeah here's the thing...

I have been really really busy. As in super. I had to do tons of projects and homework. I have dance and religious ed and volleyball and scouts.

So I don't think you want my excuses, but I'll give 'em to you anyway.

**THE QUEST OF PAIN**

****I mostly mean this to those who submitted OCs.

Anyway, Hay and I haven't been able to get together and when we do it's not revolving around FFN. We both have our chpts almost done and on Google docs.

**SONGFICS FOR THE SUPERGIRLS.**

****writer's block. enough said.

**THE REQUEST**

****First off, to Meg. I'm so, so, sorry. I had a major case of writer's block. The chapter is almost done (as in almost).

Second off, welcome the amazing MEG!Meagan Snow. She is my amazing beta and is pretty awesome :).

lastly...

**FATESBOOK!**

****I am happy to inform you that within the week a new chapter of this story shall be up. Remember to check my site, but I'll post an A/N about it.

Again so sorry, but don't worry. I'm back.

~Skye


End file.
